Pídemelo
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Estaban de luna de miel, disfrutando como unos propios recién casados del cuerpo del otro sin preocuparse por lo demás. Se desafían, se retan, se aman a su manera. Sin decir más cosas de las necesarias, porque ellos se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Kagura se había dado cuenta de algo en esos momentos, y sea como fuere lo conseguiría. [Día 6 OkiKaguWeek2017 en Tumblr] [Lemon]


Bueno aquí vuelvo a las andadas, ya sé que debería actualizar el resto de mis fics y creedme que estoy en ello, pero mientras, estaré subiendo mis aportaciones a la semana OkiKagu en Tumblr. Éstas pertenecerán a los días 4, **6** y 7. Ésta, en concreto, pertenece al día de hoy, 6 de septiembre, en el que hablábamos de "Kiss"; véase, un "beso".

Recuerdo por si alguien tiene curiosidad o algo, aunque viene en mi perfil, mi cuenta de Tumblr es: AlwaysLazyStrongGirl (TemariAckerman06). Como lo pongo escrito. Lo sé, soy putamente originalxD.

 _ **Avisos:**_ *sube y baja ambas cejas varias veces* Ya tú sabeh'. No, en serio, contenido adulto. Lenguaje soez. Sexo explícito. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo, y no leas si no tienes 18 años o más, gracias. Aunque, bueno, si lo lees aun siendo menor no es mi culpa que yo ya te aviséxD. Y eso, que os molé al menos ftgyhujiko.

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

La canción será _Crazy In Love — Beyoncé_ (la versión para 50 Sombras de Grey). No vi la peli, ni leí los libros, pero estoy enamorada de la nueva versión de esta canción. ( _Real que puse Rihanna y no sé por qué. WTF conmigo)._

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

 **Pídemelo**

.

.

—Vamos, pídemelo. Sé que tienes ganas.

—Eres tú quien se muere por mí, china.

—¡No estamos hablando de eso! ¡Y eres tú a quien le pasa eso! ¿Me vas a pedir un beso o qué, sádico?

—Si tantas ganas tienes de besarme, hazlo tú.

Kagura infló los mofletes, apoyada sobre él con ambos brazos en su trabajado pecho, soportando su peso, le miró molesta. Él tenía ambos brazos bajo su nuca, apoyado sobre las suaves sabanas de la cama. No sobra decir que ambos estaban completamente desnudos y sin nada que los cubriese.

Ligeramente sonrojada, la mujer observó como él apartaba la mirada, se mordió un labio ante esa vista. Quizá sí podía hacer que él la pidiese un beso. Jamás se lo había pedido. _Y eso a ella le molestaba_. Es decir, ¡estaban en su luna de miel! Aunque sonaba cursi, no tenía nada de ello. En ese lugar paradisiaco, los jóvenes de 28 y 24 años habían salido a la playa, a cenar, a beber y a dar alguna que otra vuelta.

Solo que no podían mantenerse por mucho tiempo sin… digamos, _unirse_. Vamos, que no pasaban muchas horas para cuando volvían al hotel. Eso sí en los momentos en los que _realmente_ estaban muy desesperados, cualquier sitio a oscuras, o el agua del mar, les servía para hacerlo. De verdad que estaban descontrolados por tocar el cuerpo del otro, por ganar al otro en cuanto a sus habilidades en la cama.

Esa vez, la pelirroja se dio cuenta —tras desatarse un par de veces— que él nunca le había pedido un beso. Ella, orgullosa como nadie, lo había hecho. Desesperada por sentir su incontrolable lengua en su boca, peleando contra la suya como si fuera la última vez que se encontraran. _Le gustaban tanto sus labios._

Pero ahora se cercioró que él había desviado su mirada, que no podía verla por una _gran_ razón que estaba comenzando a sentir que rozaba su estómago. Observó su cuello, perdida por marcarle como suya también. Ese tipo despertaba muchas miradas, su pelo castaño por los hombros, sus atrapantes ojos rojos y su cuerpo jodidamente desarrollado, atraía a _demasiadas_ mujeres cuando ella se alejaba por unos momentos de su lado.

Bufó, molesta, mientras se recolocaba el pelo al lado derecho para descender y comenzar a besar su cuello. Solo pequeños besos, unidos de leves mordiscos que hacían aumentar su respiración _. Kagura lo sentía_.

—Qué insistente, china. Necesito un descanso, sabes.

—Haré que me pidas que te bese —él levantó una ceja, sorprendido, pero a la vez interesado por su desafío.

—¿Y cómo se supone que conseguirás eso?

Tras morder con más fuerza la zona bajo su oreja y sentir como sus manos apretaban las sabanas, ella sonrió. Estaba segura de que lo conseguiría. Sabía sus puntos débiles. Lo conocía como nadie; se jactaba de ello.

—Ya te estás dando cuenta, ¿cierto?

Sougo, como respuesta, únicamente chasqueó la lengua. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, porque sabía que si la miraba se pondría mucho más _caliente_ de lo que ya estaba. _Su_ _mujer_ sobre él era un espectáculo que, aunque le gustaba, no permitía que ocurriera mucho. O eso querría, es decir, ella era más fuerte que él. Era difícil sobreponerse.

Respiró hondo mientras le sentía besar ahora su pecho. Su largo cabello rojo, seña de su personalidad _bestial_ , le rozaba la piel provocándole una sensación de cosquilleo más que agradable. Abrió un ojo para mirarla de reojo, sorprendiéndose al ver como ella lo miraba segundos antes de morderle un pezón. Pudo ver y sentir los senos de ella aplastados contra su pecho y, joder, como la odiaba.

Dejó a sus manos deslizarse desde sus brazos a lo largo de su espalda, apretando con fuerza a cada tanto. Un aviso de lo que iba a hacer. Se había rendido a enfocarla de cara, a mirarla para hacer frente a su desafío sin miedo. Ella lo lamía ahora en mitad de su pecho, excitándole aún más.

—¿No me lo pedirás?

—Sabes que no lo haré.

Su voz ronca hizo sonreír a su mujer, provocándole un estremecimiento que le obligó a posar con fuerza y con rapidez sus manos en su trasero, apretándole y haciendo rozar ambas zonas necesitadas. Los dos abrieron la boca, ahogando de alguna manera un gemido necesitado.

—Lo deseas, sádico —pronunció, alzándose lentamente, mientras deslizaba con lentitud sus senos sobre su pecho. Él los tuvo tan cerca de sus labios que necesitó pasarse la lengua ante su sequedad. Ella lo había visto, y una vez apoyada de rodillas a cada lado suyo, sonrió—. Me deseas… _demasiado_ , diría yo. Es solo un beso, ¿sabías?

—Jodete, china.

Ella levantó una ceja, divertida, mientras se sentía tanto o más acalorada que él. Las _malditas_ manos de él en su trasero, moviéndose, delineándolo, apretándolo… la volvían aún más _cachonda_ de lo que ya estaba. Su sexo _ardía_ , sus pezones _dolían_.

—Oh. Gran idea…

Él levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido, mientras observaba como los ojos de ambos iban al mismo lado _. A los labios del otro._ Estaba más claro que querían devorarse mutuamente, pero el orgullo y ese desafío, esa pelea, lo impedían. No pudo evitar que de nuevo la boca se le secara al ver como la mano izquierda de ella se posaba sobre el pecho propio, cubriéndolo sin aun apretar. Su otra mano atrapó su otro pezón entre dos de sus dedos.

Sonrojada, lo miró con una ligera sonrisa. Sougo no se creía que ella iba a hacer lo que directamente le dijo. Jamás se había… No, nunca lo había hecho delante de él. Su miembro estaba demasiado cerca de su centro, podía sentir su calor, desequilibrándolo, mientras la observaba embobado. _Joder, estaba tan duro._

—Qué atrevida, china. ¿Vas a tocarte delante de mí por qué no te pido un beso?

—¿No me crees capaz?

—Nunca lo habías hecho.

Kagura frunció el ceño, en verdad no la veía capaz. Se mordió el labio, dispuesta a dejarle rendido ante ella. Pero no podía jugársela a que hiciera trampas. Le haría morir de ganas por introducirse en ella… pero le haría pedir que le besara antes. Cuando eso pasara, le enseñaría de lo que es capaz alguien como ella. Aún no había visto nada.

—Brazos en tu nunca.

—¿Qué?

—Has aceptado mi desafío, ¿cierto? Entonces son mis reglas. No puedes hacer nada, sádico.

—¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Me atarías?

—Vaya… el sádico parece querer convertirse en otra cosa.

Tras mirarla sin expresión, retiró sus brazos de su trasero —no sin antes dar un pellizco a uno de sus glúteos, lo que la hizo dar un grito de sorpresa—, sonriendo por su sonrojo, y los colocó sobre su cabeza.

—No te creas tanto, china. Solo te dejaré arriba por esta vez. Te demostraré que ni siquiera aquí puedes ganarme. Además, eso no quiere decir que mi personalidad cambie.

—¿Oh? Te he ganado en varias ocasiones —habló, furiosa.

—No las recuerdo. Seguro me drogaste.

—¿No? Veamos… —se apretó ambas manos a la vez, gimiendo a mitad de frase y dejándole con el semblante tenso, imperturbable— esa vez… en el puente… —su mano derecha hizo girar levemente su pezón, provocándole que apretase los labios, a la vez que su otra mano amasaba en círculos su seno— caíste al agua… —alzó la cabeza, gimiendo, mientras su mano derecha descendía a su centro— y me miraste desde abajo… _Algo_ parecido a esto.

Él sentía como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cara, delatándole, aun ella no se diera cuenta. _Maldita sea esa mujer_. Sus manos estaban en puños, porque la jodida vista que tenía era tan maravillosa. Ella perdida en el placer, amasando con tanto esmero su pecho que las _putas_ ganas que tenía de morderlo hasta dejarlo marcas eran inmensas.

Su vista se deslizó a su mano derecha descendiendo hasta su centro. Y en ese momento pudo ver como su pene estaba algo manchado… _de ella_. Gimió inesperadamente a la vez que ella deslizaba un dedo hasta su clítoris, tocándolo, y haciéndola gemir junto a él.

—¿Parecido a esto? —Habló, observando su sexo, como un dedo entrando en sí misma y la tocaba con descontrol—. No compares, Kagura, ahora te estas tocando sobre _mí_ … mientras piensas en _mí_ … _Mírame_.

Ella lo hizo, metiendo un segundo dedo para seguir tocándose su perla ya hinchada. Él sonrió, ocurriéndosele algo que le hiciera ver que aun poseía el control. _Sobre ella_. La pelirroja amaba escuchar su nombre entre sus labios, siempre en los momentos así, en ocasiones, se olvidaban de sus motes.

—Metete cuatro dedos en tu interior —su boca abierta le dijo que ella no se esperaba aquello—. ¿Qué es eso? Estás lo suficientemente lubricada para ello, lo sabes. Vamos, hazlo.

La mujer se mordió con fuerza el labio, sacando su mano para entonces meter con lentitud cuatro de sus dedos. Mentiría si dijese que escucharlo no le ponía más. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Soy yo quien debería…

—Más rápido, Kagura. Y más fuerte. ¿Qué acaso no te ves lo suficientemente capaz para ello?

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo como se acaloraba al verlo morderse el labio y perder su máscara de indiferencia. Gimió al hacer lo que le dijo. Cerró sus ojos del placer. Él tenía razón, se habían deslizado _tan_ bien.

—Sougo… —Su nombre salido de sus labios, de ella tan perdida, le hizo bajar una mano hasta apretar con fuerza su miembro, produciendo un ronco gemido de su garganta. Ella abrió los ojos y le vio, abriendo su boca seca—. Me dijiste que…

—No lo estoy incumpliendo. Ahora, muévelo, próximamente será mi miembro el que te llene. Hazlo como si estuviera embistiendo contra… dentro de ti.

—Te crees demasiado, maldito.

Cuando comenzó el movimiento, por mucho que le jodiese imaginándole a él, le observó masturbarse a sí mismo a la vez que ella. Ambos se miraban segundos después, perdiéndose entre gemidos de placer. Esto les estaba poniendo aún más _cachondos_. Ella, decidida a ganar como fuese, tomó la mano de él de su miembro, haciendo que dijera algo incomprensible, y la apretó con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Se deslizó hacia delante, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para protestar, hasta que la mano entrelazada de ambos se apoyó contra el colchón. Kagura se dejó caer contra él, aun masturbándose, flexionando su brazo con sus manos unidas hasta estar frente a él, gimiendo delante de su cara.

—Tú…

—Pídemelo, sádico.

—No.

Ella se bajó lo suficiente, aun en la misma posición, como para rozar con su sexo el suyo, haciéndoles gemir a ambos, siendo ella la única que se tocaba. Él molestó, movió su mano libre para hacerla chocar contra sí, al tenerla de nuevo frente a frente, pero la mano de ella que ya sujetaba una suya fue más rápida, aplastándola con la de él.

—China… Suéltame.

—Pídemelo —el tono furioso y desesperado de él, la hizo sonreír orgullosa. Estaba tan acalorado, tan sudoroso, tan desesperado por ser tocado... _y besado_.

—Dije que…

El gemido de ella le hizo pararse en plena frase, estaba llegando al orgasmo, produciendo aún más choque, más presión, con ayuda de sus abdominales. Su culo rozaba su miembro en ocasiones, y joder si la odiaba por dejarle aplastado con fuerza mientras se penetraba desesperada. Su nombre volvió a salir como un murmullo necesitado de sus labios, pero esa maldita no lo soltaba. Estaba a punto de venirse, la sentía temblar.

—No te atrevas a venirte sin mí, maldita mujer.

Ella se alzó, sonriéndole sudorosa _—hermosa—_ y retirándose los dedos empapados de su esencia de ella. Él se lamió los labios, odiándose, _porque parecía como cualquier perro pidiendo por comida_. Ella no tardó en hacer que sus dos últimos dedos se introdujeran en su boca, siendo lamidos y chupados con desesperación por él. Segundos después los sacó, para entonces introducir sus dos primeros dedos de nuevo en su boca, haciendo gemir con fuerza a ambos.

Y aunque él no tardó en repetir la acción, no pudo evitar morderlos en cuanto la sintió deslizarse en su miembro, de una sentada. Cayendo sobre él con fuerza y gritando al llegar al orgasmo casi instantáneamente. Pudo sentir como su miembro pulsaba por liberación, pero justo cuando iba a acompañarla una mano de ella, la izquierda, apretando su sexo con fuerza, se lo impidió.

Aún estaba dentro de ella, y viendo su sonrisa orgullosa y cansada, se dio cuenta que no se había cerciorado de cuando ella liberó sus manos. La miró furiosa, listo para atraparla con sus brazos, cuando de nuevo se vio apresado por una mano de ella, aquella del que había tenido los dedos en su boca. Ahora estaban sobre su cabeza, sujetos con fuerza.

—Suéltame, Kagura. Maldita idiota. Vas a pagar esto.

— _Pídemelo_.

—¿¡El qué!?

—Pídeme que te bese. Lo deseas tanto como tener un orgasmo, Sougo.

—Cuando acabes con tu juego, vas a pagarla.

—Sí, sí. ¿Y bien?

Él apretó los dientes. Ella sabía que lo necesitaba, tanto como respirar. Esos _jodidos_ labios, ese _puto_ orgasmo. Debía reconocer que había jugado sucio, la muy zorra había aprendido muy bien de él. Sus manos ahora estaban recogidas en puños, con furia. Su mirada rojiza quería comerla y acabar con ella al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la sintió moverse en círculos sobre él, aun apretándole, le hizo gemir de nuevo. Sin darle tiempo a pararlo, domándole. Subió la vista, mirando a esos senos moverse al son de su respiración irregular, atendiendo a esa mirada brillante y tan lujuriosa como la suya; y, entonces, volviendo a esa parte que había evitado mirar y que ahora le hacía gruñir, alzando su cadera para buscar liberación.

 _Esa maldita mano de ella se lo impedía._

—Hazlo.

—¿Eh? No te escuché —mentía, ella había escuchado perfectamente ese susurro ronco, mientras veía como miraba a sus labios con desesperación.

—Bésame de una maldita vez.

Estaba orgullosa de escuchar como él se había tragado su maldito orgullo para ello.

—Te amo, sádico.

—Acércate ya, maldita china.

Y ella descendió, primero lento, queriendo desesperarle aún más. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron por varios segundos, mandó todo a la mierda y se tiró sobre él, besándole con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, a la vez que soltaba ambas de sus manos y sentía las manos contrarias moverse. Las suyas fueron a su pelo corto y cuello, pegándole a ella con desesperación.

Las de él fueron a su trasero, apretando un glúteo con tanta fuerza que dejaría marca —ella gimió al sentir eso— y a su nuca y pelo, apretándola contra él con igual desesperación mientras sus caderas chocaban con tanta fuerza que él no tardó en venirse. Ella le siguió con su segundo orgasmo casi tan fuerte como el suyo, gimiendo en sus bocas; mientras ese furioso, rojo, descontrolado y necesitado beso seguía por unos minutos más.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire se apartaron, ella dejándose caer sobre su pecho, escuchando su desbocado corazón, y él reteniéndola contra sí, acariciando su cabello con lentitud. Eso le relajaba, le ayudaba a recuperar su respiración normal.

Minutos después la pelirroja sintió un beso en su cabeza, y como su mano que estaba en su trasero, subía para posarse sobre uno de sus senos, apretándolo con ninguna intención más que la de darse a ambos una cercanía post-coito que casi nunca mostraban en público. Se giraron, viéndose de lado, ella con las manos en la espalda de él, y sus piernas entrelazadas, aun con el miembro de él dentro de ella.

—Lo sabes, Kagura.

No era una pregunta, ella ya sabía que él también quería decir a su manera que _le_ _amaba_. Claro que lo sabía. Siempre lo había hecho.

—Lo sé.

Sus labios volvieron a pegarse, esta vez sin desafíos de por medio.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

Real que no sé al final porque me salió esta cosa tan subida de tono, lo juroxD. Perdonadme la vida. En serio, estoy perdida en el smut. El lemon de mis OTP's me pierde. Y el yaoi smut también, real que es todo super hot djijifjieodf. En fin, espero que se me perdone por esto, que aun me creo aun un asco; y os amo. Viva el OkiKagu.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
